Arcane
by Redonkgirl99
Summary: It starts with a whisper. The softest of whispers; spoken as if inside of a silent temple. But, a sound nonetheless. "Cassandra." Sequel to Heretic.


It starts with a whisper.

The softest of whispers; spoken as if inside of a silent temple.

But, a sound nonetheless.

It comes at the deepest and darkest moment of the night, when sleep seemed to evade her, but any form of productivity felt impossible.

The single whisper leaves her paralyzed with both fear and bliss, even though no more than one word was spoken.

One word was enough.

 ** _Cassandra._**

.

Maybe she'd finally driven herself insane; the evidence was starting to lean that way. The Enchantress was dead; Flag had crushed her heart and freed Dr. Moone. There was no way she was actually in her head right now.

 ** _Silly Girl._**

The condescending but affectionate words left Cassandra breathless; if this was all a construct of her mind, then she was very imaginative.

 ** _Sleep._**

 _But-._

 ** _This body needs rest: Sleep._**

Maybe sleep would fix this, Cassandra decided; already beginning to drift off.

Maybe it would all be normal in the morning.

.

The morning after hearing the murmurs, Cassandra woke up and headed to the bathroom; already halfway to forgetting it entirely. But, she was not greeted with her normal bleary, chestnut eyes in the mirror.

Ember stared back at her instead.

Cassandra stumbled back slightly as the eyes she'd looked into when she'd reached the highest peak of ecstasy had now replaced hers.

"Enchantress?" She whispered softly, not truly expecting an answer.

 ** _Yes, Child?_**

Cassandra gave a soft cry; how on Earth was this possible?

 ** _I will explain later; I need rest._**

"What about my eyes?" Cassandra said, wondering how on Earth she was supposed to face her mother with a sign of betrayal marking her like this.

 ** _Mirrors expose the soul; they are only visible in reflection._**

"Oh."

 ** _Quiet now, Child; let me rest._**

.

She didn't hear from the Enchantress for a week.

She began to wonder if maybe she'd imagined it all; sleep deprivation gone too far. But, her mirror image always rebuked her with burning eyes that did not belong to her, even if they obeyed her command.

Then, once again in the dead of night, the Enchantress spoke to her.

 ** _You wonder how I survived._**

Cassandra felt her heart rate pick up nearly unhealthily; she hadn't imagined it. She turned over in her bed in an attempt to release some of her nervous energy.

 _"Yes,"_ she whispered, a throaty chuckle resonating from within her "Your heart…"

 ** _Flag only destroyed a part of it; the majority, but not all._**

"Where's the rest of it?"

 ** _You have it._**

Under any other circumstances, that might've been taken as romantic, but Cassandra had seen her heart; she didn't have it.

 ** _The scar._**

Cassandra's eyes widened as she ran her fingers over the scar under her navel as she had so many times before; the crescent moon hadn't been just for decoration.

 ** _There are ancient things you cannot comprehend; my intimacy with you allowed me to give you a piece that wasn't of this physical world._**

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

 ** _I cannot be killed while you survive._**

Hot shame washed over Cassandra's body; she understood now.

"You used me to get to Ms. Waller."

The Enchantress didn't respond; seeming to know that her words would only cause more strife.

"Jokes on you, then; if I tell her, she'll kill me in a second," Cassandra hissed.

 ** _I do not believe that._**

.

The Enchantress retreated after that; she seemed to realize she shouldn't push the woman that held her life in her hands. Or maybe she simply needed more rest; Cassandra didn't know and didn't care to ask.

Cassandra considered it; every time she passed one of the many firearms in her home or drove on a bridge; wouldn't it be the honorable thing to do? Sacrificing herself for the safety of the world seemed the right path.

But, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Every day, she woke up wondering if the Enchantress would use her body as a vessel for destruction, but every night she returned to her bed unharmed.

One day, the silence from the companion in her mind was killing her, so she asked the question that was truly worrying her.

"Are you going to take control of me like you did Dr. Moone?"

It was quiet for a moment, Cassandra getting the impression that she'd roused the Enchantress from whatever resting state she'd been in; the human was almost certain it wasn't akin to sleeping.

 ** _Not now; I am too weak._**

"Later, though?" Cassandra said tightly.

 ** _It is possible._**

Cassandra gave a shaky sigh; shutting her eyes tightly.

"I should put a bullet in my head right now," she spat.

 ** _Why don't you?_**

"I-I…" Cassandra crumbled to her knees on the floor _"I don't know."_

 ** _I know why._**

"Why then?" She whispered, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

 ** _Because you are my Priestess._**

Cassandra snorted in contempt as she wiped away a few of her tears.

"Yeah; that bullshit you spoon fed me so I would become your host."

 ** _You were eager to stand by my side the last time, why not now?_**

"Because I wasn't complicit," Cassandra countered "You weren't going to use my body to murder people."

 ** _Stupid mortal; willing to be given power but unwilling to get her hands dirty to take it._**

 _"Shut Up!"_

The Enchantress fell silent; sensing she should not push her any farther if she wanted to stay alive.

Cassandra stayed on the floor as she unleashed her sobs; every repressed emotion inside of her spilling out of her all at once.

 _"I hate you."_

The Enchantress didn't reply.

.

Months passed and Cassandra still lived.

No words had been exchanged by the pair since the outburst and Cassandra was doing her best to not think about the creature living inside of her. Maybe it would all go away. Cassandra knew it was a ridiculous fantasy, but she still hoped.

She went about her life normally; doing everything Ms. Waller asked of her.

But, ever since the Enchantress revealed her intentions, Cassandra had begun to feel aggravated; why should she have to trail after her mother and follow her every command? She contained the power Ms. Waller had so deeply coveted; she shouldn't have to be her lapdog.

Even though she was feeling all this, Cassandra continued her work as usual; never voicing her irritation to anyone.

But that doesn't mean that nobody heard.

.

She awoke paralyzed.

She tried to scream, but her mouth wouldn't open.

She began to panic; wondering why her heart hadn't picked up with her fear.

Suddenly, a voice came out of her mouth that was decidedly not hers.

"Relax.

 _Oh god, no._

"I know you're scared," her body whispered to her "I have no intention of harming you."

 _Please let me go._

"I will soon; I am still weak. I cannot take control for long."

 _But you will again._

"Yes," she said bluntly "And when I do, I will not repeat my mistakes; your world will fall at my feet. _Our_ feet."

 _But-But-._

"Imagine it Cassandra; the whole world bowing to _you._ "

Cassandra didn't even know what to say; she knew that it was wrong, but…

"Your mother following _your_ command."

Silence fell for a moment; the Enchantress wondering if maybe she'd misjudged the situation.

 _You said you wouldn't make the same mistakes._

"Yes."

 _Then you know we have to kill her first._

Cassandra felt her lips pull back into a smile that she had no control over.

"My loyal Cassandra; you somehow earn more of my favor."

Cassandra felt the way she would when she became flustered, but knew that her body wasn't responding the way it usually would.

 _How much longer can you keep control of my body?_

"Longer if I don't use my abilities."

 _Then are we just going to lay here with you in control until you can't anymore?_

"I told you that you have earned more of my favor, Cassandra."

 _So?_

"I believe you still recall what happened the last time you earned my favor."

 _But-._

Cassandra gasped as she felt her hand dip down in between her legs. Was she really going to-?

"I know you haven't pleasured yourself since I joined you; why do you let some misplaced sense of propriety keep us both from bliss?"

 _S-Sorry?_

The Enchantress smiled indulgently.

"Silly child."

Cassandra whimpered as the Enchantress ran her fingers over her core; seemingly doing it not for her own pleasure, but to tease Cassandra.

It didn't feel exactly like it did when she would get herself off; it was different somehow. She could feel her hand working, but she couldn't control it in the slightest. And the way she was being touched wasn't in _any way_ she'd do it herself; Enchantress would always be more painful than Cassandra ever could be.

Cassandra whimpered as she felt her other hand push up her bra; revealing her breasts to the cool air before toying with the hardened nub and making Cassandra give a soft cry.

Then, the Enchantress removed her hands from her breasts and her core.

 _W-Why-?_

"Shh, shh," the Enchantress replied, slowly pushing herself up to sit before swinging her legs over the side of the bed "Relax, Child."

She felt herself walk across her room to the full length mirror; even in the dark able to see the reflection of herself.

 _I-I-_

It was her, but it wasn't as well.

It was her body, but it was now clothed in the chains and skimpy bra that she'd seen Dr. Moone in and it was covered with the strange markings that had covered the Doctor, with the only difference being the scar that held the Enchantress's heart.

As she looked into the burning embers that were her eyes, Cassandra realized something.

It wasn't her body anymore; it was the Enchantress's

"Yes, Child; but I will protect us. You will want for nothing while I inhabit you; we will lead the Earth _together."_

 _I trust you._

Cassandra watched as her lips pulled into a smile that was entirely the dark entity that possessed her body.

"My Cassandra."

Cassandra felt her hand slip back in between her legs; her eyes trained on the face that no longer felt like hers.

It was an odd feeling, but she felt the pleasure rack through her body as the Enchantress began her ministrations; the human whimpering as she felt the way she pinched and scratched at her sensitive nub.

Cassandra cried out as the Enchantress sunk two fingers into her; the body not uttering a sound as she quickly pulled back and pushed back in without heed. Cassandra found herself staring at herself in the mirror; watching as the expression morphed into one of the Enchantress's pleasure.

Cassandra whimpered as she watched her other hand snake down in between her legs and start playing with her nub again; the sensations making her feel like her body should be shaking in pleasure, but her body did no such thing.

Cassandra gawked; mesmerized by the image of herself, or the Enchantress, ride her own fingers. The image was striking and seemed to strive to change every opinion Cassandra had had on her body before this.

They were _beautiful._

Cassandra cried out again as she felt a third finger enter her body; the hand on her nub rubbing even fiercer now.

For the human, it was too much; Cassandra falling over the edge into white-hot pleasure.

But, even as she began to come down from the blinding high, the Enchantress was still pleasuring her body.

"Humans are so easily pleased," she muttered, her voice containing a slight breathlessness to it.

 _Enchantress, it's too much._

Cassandra protest seemed to fall on deaf ears; the deity still moving her fingers and overstimulating Cassandra. The human giving funny sounds now as the Enchantress seemed to be without mercy; determined to experience her own peak before release the exhausted human.

Enchantress smiled as she felt the way Cassandra whimpered; the poor mortal had been forced over the edge again and had practically screamed when she reached her second climax.

"I am almost finished, my Priestess; relax."

 _O-O-Okay_

Cassandra's stuttering reply made the Enchantress grin; the girl was close to blacking out due to pleasure. She probably would when the Enchantress finished; the body would orgasm and pull her into one as well.

She made soft sounds as Enchantress pushed her fingers in faster and faster; her other hand being particularly cruel to her sensitive bud.

Finally, she felt her inner walls tighten around her fingers; the Enchantress finally succumbing to the ministrations.

Unfortunately, Cassandra made it about half way through it before her mind seemed to go blank and everything went black.

The Enchantress fell back onto the bed; her breasts rising and falling at an uneven pace as she attempted to calm herself after the explosion of pleasure.

The godlike being felt a small smile spread across Cassandra's cheeks; not a grin, but an indulgent smile. The mortal hadn't been able to handle it and had passed out. She wasn't worried; she knew that in a couple hours Cassandra would wake up in her body and would go about her day as usual. It would be that way until she regained her full power and would be able to finish what she'd started, this time with her Priestess by her side; softly whispering words of praise at all times.

The Enchantress ran her fingers over the scar on her stomach and smiled.


End file.
